Quick Command
s are things used in Zone Control used to communicate with team members. When used, the player's skin will speak out a line binded to the quick command. Each line corresponds to a certain quick command. List of Quick Commands ;Affirmative The player gives the affirmative to the other members of a team. The icon representing this command is the "thumbs up" sign. ;Negative The player gives the negative to the other members of a team. The icon representing this command is the "thumbs down" sign. ;Charge The player requests the team to charge at the enemy and storm their troops. The icon representing this command is a lightning bolt. ;Assistance needed The player requests some assistance from other members of the team. The icon representing this command is a flag. ;Backup required The player requests someone to watch his back and defend him. The icon representing this command is a shield with the number 6 inside it. ;Retreat The player requests the team to retreat from the enemy team. The icon representing this command is a "U-turn" sign. ;Weapons empty The player's weapons are empty and is requesting for ammunition. The icon representing this command is three bullets with a "No" sign in front of them. ;Health critical The player is about to die and needs medical aid. The icon representing this command is a "plus" sign. Uses for commands ;Give orders s can be used to give orders to a team. If a player wants his or her team to charge, he could execute the "Charge" command. The command icon will be displayed on all of his teammates' radar, and will receive the order. ;Etiquette s can also be used as a form of etiquette. If a player drops an ammokit at a player because he had requested it, the player who requested it could use the "Affirmative" command to respond by saying "Thank you." ;Enemy securing your zone If an enemy is securing one's zone and one is asking that they need backup, one could execute the "Affirmative" command to tell others that he or she is taking care of the problem him or herself. However, if there are too many enemies to combat, one could execute the "Backup required" command. Once the threat has been successfully removed, execute the "Affirmative" command to alert others that the threat has been removed. ;Taunting s may be used to taunt other players. After someone has killed a player, they could execute the "Negative" command to taunt the killed player. ;Zone controlling s can also be used to alert other players that one is controlling a zone. If this ever happens, they can execute the "Assistance needed" command, as they are taking over a zone, and need help in doing so and to watch their backs. ;A whole opponent team is on your tail s can alert other team members that a whole opponent team is on his or her tail. By executing the "Backup required" or "Assistance needed" command, some members of the team should come to the rescue. ;FTW The "Charge" command is often seen at the start of a match to signal to the team to win a quick victory. Category:Game Elements